Elated Haunt
DMG 3 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 3 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Ghostly Costume |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 200% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Absorb 50% / 30% chance / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Ghostly Costume |skill g lv1 = Deal 500% DMG 5 times to all enemies / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 600% DMG 5 times to all enemies / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Ghostly Costume |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Absorb 100% / 35% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Ghostly Costume |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 5 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 5 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Ghostly Costume |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 350% DMG to all enemies after a successful attack / Absorb 100% / 75% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Haunt now has a costume and is sure it will help her make lots of friends. |friendship = All dressed up and ready to go! Now I'll make tons of friends! |meet = Wow, what a wonderful costume! Thank you, Milord! |battle start = I finally have a costume! |battle end = No Halloween for me. |friendship max = If you'll be my best friend, I won't make too many others. |friendship event = Thank you, Milord. This is one day I'll never forget. If ghosts can have this much fun, I'm glad I'm dead! |rebirth = This costume is awesome! It really boosted my magic power! I'll make 100 friends in no time! ...Huh? Slow down? You're right. I should make friends gradually, one by one. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Elated Haunt's Orb |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin